


Your Choice

by Loving_Larry_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Larry_Stylinson/pseuds/Loving_Larry_Stylinson
Summary: Comment any prompts or ideas that you guys have with no judgement!





	

Hi guys! I haven't written in a really long while and was actually quite young when I started writing the stories I posted. I want to start writing again because it's always been a passion of mine. Comment any prompts or ideas that you guys have. I've read a lot of things that would probably send me to hell haha. If you want it to be chaptered or just a one shot, let me know! I'll gladly do either! :)


End file.
